It is previously known that a working machine such as an agricultural machine mounts a plurality of electronic devices and connects the electronic devices each other to configure an in-vehicle network. A termination resistor is connected to the in-vehicle network in order to make a communication steady.
For example, an agricultural machine (a working vehicle) disclosed in Patent document 1 mounts a plurality of controllers (electronic devices), and at least two of the plurality of controllers each includes termination resistors. In this manner, the agricultural machine disclosed in Patent document 1 tries to make a communication steady.